


Covertness By Overtness

by coffeeandchocolate



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandchocolate/pseuds/coffeeandchocolate
Summary: Artemis and Dick go undercover.





	Covertness By Overtness

**Author's Note:**

> From a request on Tumblr.

“Markovia, huh?” the woman behind the desk said, passing back their passports and newly printed boarding passes. “Business or pleasure?”

Artemis leaned into Dick’s side and smiled, accepting the documents. “Just a couple’s getaway!”

“Last trip before she starts law school,” Dick added, wrapping his arm around her. “Could you point us towards the first class lounge? Our flight’s not for another three hours.”

The attendant consulted her screen, then gestured. “When you get through security, head that way, it should be right before concourse B.”

“Great, thanks!” Artemis said.

“You’re welcome. Have a lovely flight!”

As they strode away from the desk and joined the security line, the smiles melted off both their faces. Dick kept his arm around his old friend and leaned down to whisper, “Targets are entering the airport now.”

He let her go. She didn’t turn to face him directly, but he’d known her for too many years to _not_ know how dagger sharp her grin would be. He felt the same grin spread across his own face.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Slipping back into old routines was easy.

“Can you tell what they’re saying?” Artemis murmured in Vietnamese, eyeing the two men through the convex mirror in the corner above Dick’s head. Dick shook his head.

“Big one still covering his mouth. Can’t read lips.”

Artemis tapped her mouth with an index finger. “Then I guess plan two it is.”

Before he could even think of an answer, she’d crossed the aisle, straddled his lap, and was kissing him, hands pressing against his shoulders to pin him to his chair.

His mouth opened in surprise, and Artemis pressed even closer, and the contact – and year since their last mission together – had apparently short circuited his brain, because it took a full three seconds to register what she was doing at all.

As soon as it clicked, he shifted her to his right with a hand on her hip to get a better vantage point, moving his mouth away from Artemis’s and pressing it to her neck instead, reaching up to pull her hair – shorter than it had been when they’d met, longer than since before she’d gone off to college – free from its tie, letting it fall over his face and obscure it from sight.

The two Russians glanced at them briefly, then resumed their conversation. Dick’s lips, still pressed against Artemis’s throat, curved into a smirk – neither of them had covered their mouth. So with what he considered a Herculean display of self control, he ignored Artemis’s teeth against his jaw and knees in his sides and nails scraping his shoulders, and focused on the words.

As it turned out, they didn’t need long to get answers. Within minutes, Artemis was climbing out of his lap and his breathing was a little ragged and the Russians were exiting the lounge.

“Sorry,” Artemis said, settling back in her own chair. Dick was relieved to note that he wasn’t the only one a little breathless. “But you know how it goes…”

He smiled and finished, “The best way to avoid suspicion is to make it uncomfortable to look at you.”

He remembered the first time they’d pulled that trick. It had been three months after Wally’s death, and when he’d caught sight of her expression as she’d climbed out of his lap, the only thing he’d been able to think was that he never wanted to see that look on her face again. To his relief, it was nowhere to be seen now. Instead, Artemis’s eyes glinted with warm amusement and she smirked as she gestured at him. “You’ve got some lipstick on your face.”

“Not my colour?” he asked with a grin of his own and scrubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand. “Better?”

“Nah, let me. It got kinda…everywhere.” She wiped at his cheek and chin with a thumb. Her skin was cool and unexpectedly soft. Dick couldn’t help but lean a little into the touch. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Artemis let her hand drop and looked away.

“Sorry,” she repeated. “You’re good now.”

“Thanks,” he said. It came out as nearly a croak, and he cleared his throat before trying to speak again. “So, good news and bad news.”

“Oh?”

He nodded at the door through which the men had left. “Those guys? Traffickers all right, but just drugs. Not our problem. So we have a party to go to.”

Artemis’s eyes gleamed. “Which of those was the good news again?”

“Hey!”

He elbowed her in the side and she cracked up, raking a hand through her hair to get it out of her face. Her smile softened as their eyes met once more. “I’ve missed this. Working with you.”

Dick caught her free hand and intertwined their fingers. “Me, too. Guess we’ll have to make this count.”

Artemis squeezed back. “Somehow, I don’t think that’ll be a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Traught? In 2019? It's more likely than you think! Ahhh, I've missed them.


End file.
